paramountcartoonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Two for the Zoo
' Two for the Zoo' is a 1941 Gabby cartoon. Casts: *Pinto Colvig as Gabby and Delivery man Summary Gabby volunteers to help deliver a new animal to the zoo, but with no knowledge of the animal or even knowing how many there are, trouble ensues. Plot Gabby walks into the delivery crate containing the animal as he was on his way with a basket of apples. After having protested at the deliveryman about blocking the street, he learns the curious contents of the crate from a label marked "Rubberneck Kango - Very Rare." Believing that the animal held within is purely fictional, he begins to laugh and suggest the deliveryman was sent on a fools errand, but a howl from inside the crate causes a shift of focus and they notice a strange creature has poked its head from the side to eat Gabby's apples. Gabby doesn't mind this as the small animal, who looks mix between a kangaroo, giraffe horns and an elephant seems to be cute and frindly. He has the idea of delivering the kango the rest of the way to the zoo and asks the delivery man to inform them. No sooner had Gabby begun to walk away with the kango on a leash, another much larger kango, the mother emerges from the crate, following them. As they walk, she picks up the little one and places him in her pouch and as Gabby looks around he does a double take, not knowing of the mother kango and thinking the little kango to have grown all of a sudden. He shrugs, continues walking and begins to enthuse about what everyone will think when they see this strange animal. No sooner has he finished his sentence, the big kango stops in her stride, causing Gabby, who was holding the leash, to fall over. As he demands to know what she's up to, she reaches up to a coconut tree she's stopped by and places a coconut in each cheek, gulping them both down in one go. She goes to get another couple but a hiccup interrupts her, followed by another and another. Gabby calls to her to hold her breath, that it would stop the hiccups; she begins to take in a very large breath, making her chest and neck swell like a balloon. The kango tries to hold it all in but soon she loses control, cheeks puffing bigger and bigger until she releases the enormous breath, blasting Gabby back into a full horse trough. "There's only one thing for this" he says, hearing the kango's hiccups return, "Water." Gabby comes back over with a ladder and bucket full of water from the trough. Resting the ladder on the kango's chest, he climbs up to her mouth and tells her to open up. She opens a little, but not enough for him to pour the water and his calls of "wider" are met with hiccups. Suddenly, the kango begins to hiccup uncontrollably, bouncing the ladder up with her chest and catching it with her horns. She keeps hiccuping, causing the ladder to jack up rung by rung until it's balanced on her head. Gabby tries to keep balanced on top of the ladder, but when he tries to climb down, she hiccups again and it goes off balance. Gabby calls down to the kango to hold her breath again, hanging on tight as she takes in another huge breath. He starts to climb down but she loses control again, cheeks puffing bigger and bigger as Gabby steps down rung by rung until she can hold no more and releases again, the breath blasting from her trunk and sending the ladder and Gabby flying. The bucket lands over his head, and as he tries to take it off the mother kango keeps hiccuping until the little one gets hiccuped right out of her pouch, landing beside Gabby. He sees it there as he frees the bucket, and not looking back assumes it shrunk back down. They finally continue on to the zoo, where the mother kango catches up and retrieves her offspring, causing Gabby to be confused again when they reach the cage. He tries to pull the kango in by the leash, causing the little kango slipping out and they both fall into the cage. Gabby believes the kango is messing with him and tries to force the little one to "grow big again" by stretching it, to the mother's horror. When he sees her approach he realises there were two for the zoo and she is none too happy that he stretched her baby. Gabby runs away and locks himself in a cage to stop the angry mother kango getting near, throwing the key away as the two kangos watch outside and grin as a gulp reveals it's the lion cage and the lion caught and swallowed the key, trapping Gabby inside and leaving the kangos to escape. Category:Gabby Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1941 cartoons